In the sunlight
by Bika-chan
Summary: (One shot)Naruto and the gang finally get a vacation for all of their hard work, and where do they go: the beach! This is just a beach story, sort of based on the ending Ryuusei (I just listened to that song way to much!). R


In the sunlight

Naruto and the gang finally get a vacation for all of their hard work, and where do they go: the beach! This is just a beach story, sort of based on the ending Ryuusei (I just listened to that song way to much!). R&R

Disclaimer: I do not know Naruto or any of his friends, nor the song Ryuusei…which makes me sad that I don't…

As Naruto looked into the horizon, the sun just came up a few hours ago. As the ocean water sparkled in Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, he could not wait to enjoy himself in the…

"NARUTO!!!!!" As Naruto turned his head, his face got whacked with a large umbrella. "Uzumaki Naruto, how dare you make me carry of this stuff?!" Naruto's eyes even sparkled more as he took a look at Haruno Sakura. Despite her evil look, she still looked beautiful in her pink bikini and her short hair pulled up with a green scrunchy. "Sorry about that, Sakura-chan," Naruto apologized, while scratching the back of his head, but then he suddenly fronded at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke-kun! You look even cuter without your forehead protector or shirt!!!" Sakura commented, but Sasuke ignored her. He wore his same blue shorts and held on to his kunai, for unknown proposes.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!" Sakura quickly looked behind her, "Oh no, it couldn't be! Not now!!! Ino pig!!!!" Yamanaka Ino runs as fast as she could to Sasuke, leaving her two teammates, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, carrying all of her stuff. "What a troublesome girl," Shikamaru said plainly. Ino was wearing a dark blue one piece swimsuit, with her short hair out. Sakura dropped all of the stuff she was carrying on the ground, causing Ino to trip and land face first in the sand. "So, how do you like the taste of sand, Ino pig?" Sakura said smugly. Ino got up slowly, "I'll get you, forehead girl!!!" Ino began chasing Sakura all over the beach.

"Now play nice kids," Kakashi told them, standing next to Asuma and Gai. They were still wearing their normal Jounin uniforms. "By the way, has anyone seen Kurenai?" Asuma asked. "I'm right here!!!" Kurenai came running, holding Hyuuga Hinata's hand. "Sorry, I just had to pick up Hinata-chan or she wouldn't have come." Hinata blushed. She was wearing her same jacket, with the Hyuuga crest on the top of her sleeves, except she wore a swimsuit under. "Kurenai, why are you wearing a swimsuit?" Kakashi asked. "Oh, well, I just wanted to enjoy myself with my students!" Kakashi just looked at her, "So if anything happens while we're here you'll be prepared?" "Of course, Kakashi." Kurenai smiled, "Kiba! Shino! Hurry up!!!"

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino were lagging behind. Just like Hinata, Shino kept his jacket on, while wearing brown shorts. Kiba had Akamaru on his head, whilst he wore blue trunks. Akamaru jumped off of his head and run towards the water, "Akamaru!!" Kiba chased Akamaru along the water and Naruto followed. TenTen laid out her beach blanket near the water, on the other side of everyone else. "Neji! Lee-san!!! Over here!!" she yelled out. TenTen braided her hair down in pigtail, while wearing a green bikini top and a long cloth tied at her waist and green sandals.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want something to eat?" Sakura said, as she sat down, to the right of him. "No, Sasuke-kun wants to play in the water, with me!" Ino grabbed Sasuke's left arm. Sakura gave Ino a bad glare, while her inner self wanted to kick Ino away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Ino, "Sasuke-kun?" Ino said with a smile. "I'd rather stay right here," Sasuke said, pulling his hand free. "Why don't you go over to your teammates and mess with them, Ino pig?" Ino looked over at Shikamaru and Chouji, "Fine!" Ino walked over to her friends. "I'll go get you something to eat," Sakura said to Sasuke, walking off. Sasuke turned over to see Sakura off.

Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji slowly walked over to TenTen. Lee still had to walk with crutches, yet he wore skin tight, green swimming shorts. Neji still wore is normal clothes. "Are you sure you'll be able to go over there with the sand?" Neji said to Lee, while looking for Hinata. "Well, you don't look like you're ready to go to the beach at all, Neji." Neji looked angrily at Lee, "I'm just here to watch over Hinata-sama, that's all." "Come on, everybody needs a vacation now and then." Lee said with a smile. "Hey! Fuzzy eyebrows!!!" Lee looked up and saw Naruto calling out to him and waving. "Rock Lee!!" Lee waved back at Naruto, trying to walk towards him, when one of his crutches got stuck in the sand.

"Lee-san!" TenTen said as Lee almost fell to the ground, but Sakura caught him just in time. "Sakura-chan?" Lee said, with hearts in his eyes. "You better be careful, Lee-san," Sakura said with a smile, "I hope you'll be alright soon." Lee nodded his head, blushing the whole time. Sakura walked with Lee, to the beach blanket Neji was on, which was behind TenTen. Neji sat with his legs and arms folded looking into the ocean, then at Hinata, who was at the far end of the beach where it was dark. Then he noticed that she was looking in Naruto's direction. He was running around, following Kiba and Akamaru in his orange swim trunks with red swirls on with them, in the water.

Shikamaru had lain out on his blanket, which closely resembled the sand, looking up at the sky and clouds, arms behind his head. His swimming trunks were gray, but the color wouldn't matter to him anyways. Chouji sat next to him, eating some chips, with a basket of food next to him, with his green shorts with fruit on them. "Shikamaru!! Chouji!!" Ino ran over to them, "Let's play in the water! Get my beach ball!" Chouji and Shikamaru stay still. Ino grabbed on to Chouji's arm, pulling him, "Come on, Chouji!!! Move!!!" Chouji just ate more. "Fine, you'll just attract ants anyways…" "No need to worry, I got it under control," Shino said from afar. Ino walked away from Chouji. "Shikamaru…" Ino put her face above from Shikamaru's and some of her hair got on his face. "It was a good view…" Ino blushed and moved her face, "Really, Shikamaru? A good view?" Shikamaru looked at Ino as she blushed, "You know, there was an emphasis on the word '_was_', Ino," Shikamaru said. "You little…" Ino started choking Shikamaru, while Chouji turned to them, eating and smiling, "She sure looks beautiful when she's not angry, which is rare," he said to himself, smiling more.

Sakura got Sasuke and herself lemonade and gave it to him, sitting down next to him. "Sakura…" Sasuke said. Sakura drank a little of her lemonade, "Yes, Sasuke?" "Weren't you and Ino best friends?" She quickly looked up at Sasuke, while he took a quick drink, then she lowered her eyes and drink, "Well, I guess you can say that…in a sense, we still _are_ best friends…" Sasuke turned his eyes to her, "Actually, we're more rivals than friends…" Sakura looked into the ocean. Sasuke's eyes got narrower, "What…kind of rivals, exactly?" "Umm…" "You mean, fighting rivals or…" "Well, sort of…" "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

Naruto came running over to Sakura, holding something in his hand, "What is it, Naruto?!" Sakura said with a death glare. "Here, here! I have a present for you!" He put his fist closer to her face, and then opened his hand. "Wow, that's a beautiful spiral shell, Naruto! Is this what you wanted to show me?" Naruto shook his head no. Hinata got up and walked closer to where Naruto was. Out of the shell, a hermit crab shot out, surprising Sakura so much that she spilled her drink in Naruto's face. Naruto quickly flung the hermit crab, with shell, into the air, as Sasuke laughed. "EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Everyone quickly turned to Hinata.

When Naruto threw his hands in the air and let go of the hermit crab, it flew onto Hinata, inside her jacket. "Oh no!!!" Hinata started jumping around, screaming, and hitting her jacket, hoping that the small crab would come out. "Hinata, it's just a little crab," Neji said, "It won't hurt you." "Hinata!" Naruto quickly ran over to her, unzipped her jacket, and saw the hermit crab going into her swimsuit. Quickly he grabbed it and threw it in the air, where it landed next to Ino, who flung it in the ocean. Hinata just looked at Naruto with wide eyes, blushing. It didn't hit Naruto until moments later, that he almost stuck his hand down Hinata suit. Ino looked disappointed, "Her chest is bigger than mine…" Sakura heard what Ino said and agreed.

Neji sighed, "See, no problem." Hinata slowly slid down the ground, sitting on wet sand, since she was close to the water. She couldn't believe the way she acted, she felt embarrassed. What was more embarrassing was what Naruto did. "Hinata?" Hinata looked up and saw Naruto get down to her level, "I'm sorry about that." "It…it's alright…Naruto-kun…" Hinata struggled to say. Akamaru ran up to Hinata and started pulling her jacket, "Akamaru!" The small dog gave her a hard tug and she knocked onto Naruto. Hinata's face almost hit the sand, but because she was on top of Naruto she didn't. Naruto picked up some goggles that were next to him. "Hey, Hinata-chan, want to go for a dive?" Hinata blushed, "Really?" "Uh, yeah, but can you…um…" "Naruto-kun?" "Could you just get off of me?" Hinata quickly moved off of Naruto. Then he quickly grabbed her arm and ran towards the deep area of the water. Akamaru followed.

"You never look like you're having fun, Hinata-chan, so let's have some!" Naruto said to her as they swam towards the deep end, wearing their goggles. "Akamaru!!!" Kiba said as he chased his dog in the water. "Come on, Shikamaru!" Ino said, dragging Shikamaru towards the water. "You too, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she pushed him to the water. Even Shino walked up to the shallow end, along side TenTen, who was walking along the wet sand. She kept turning her hand in Neji and Lee's direction, as Lee waved to her. Ino grabbed her beach ball, "Anyone wanna play?" Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Chouji joined in, "Shikamaru-kun, wanna play?!" Shikamaru was standing in the water, next to Sasuke, who was swimming around. "Shikamaru-kun?" Shikamaru said to himself, "I rather not…" "Oh come on!" Ino slammed the ball over to Shikamaru, but he quickly moved out of the way. Instead, the ball slammed on Sasuke's head. "You wanna play ball, huh?" Sasuke said with a smile that scared everybody.

Naruto and Hinata started walking out of the water, when they saw a volleyball net getting set up. "Hinata! Just who he need!" Sakura ran up to her, "What's going on?" Hinata asked. "Well, Sasuke-kun challenged us to a volleyball game, so we made it girl shinobi against boy shinobi!" Sakura pulled Hinata towards the girls, "And we need more girls." "Naruto!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Naruto, come over here!" "Oh no, they got more boys than us!" TenTen said, "Well, then let's even up the playing field," Ino said, "Hinata, do you think Kurenai-sensei would want to play?" Hinata looked at her teacher, "Maybe…" "Then go call her, Hinata-chan," Sakura said. "Sensei!" Kurenai walked up to Hinata, and then the girls asked her. "Hey!! That's no fair! You have a teacher to help you!" The girls, except Hinata of course, glared at the boys, "Fine, you could use a teacher too, but you have to take out someone too!" Ino smiled. Shikamaru walked away, sat back down on his blanket, and started eating some of Chouji's chips, "Oh, yeah I volunteer myself out." He continued eating the chips.

Kakashi walked up to the net, "I, Hatake Kakashi, shall be your score keeper and coach!" He cleared his throat. "On my left, the girls: Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Kurenai, and their team captain, Haruno Sakura!" "Why does forehead girl get to be captain?" "Because I'm the one who suggested volleyball, Ino pig!" Kakashi gave them an annoyed look, "And on my right, the boys: Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Asuma, and their team captain, Uchiha Sasuke!" "How did I end up playing this game?" "Gai-sensei, are you going to cheer for the boys or girls?" Lee asked. "Rock Lee, it is not cool to take side of a battle of this magnitude." Gai-sensei's teeth shined as did Lee's, and they looked on proudly. "The losers of the game shall not eat any dinner!" All the players turned to Kakashi, "NO DINNER?!" They all got suddenly hungry, and you could see the fire in Chouji's and Naruto's eyes. "Let's play!" the both of them said together. Kakashi looked towards the soon to be setting sun, "Let's see…whichever team is the first to score 5 points shall be the winner." He picks up the volleyball and walks over to the captains, throws the ball in the air and says "Let the game begin!"

They have been playing for a long while and so far it's a tie, 4 to 4, and the girls have a lead on the boys, but the only problem is that Hinata is too scared to play, since Neji and Naruto are playing too. "Hinata-chan, is something the matter?" Kurenai asked, "Ano…" "Hinata, just try your best to beat them." "Hinata, it's coming to you!" TenTen warned. Hinata quickly jumped up, closed her eyes, and hit the ball as hard as she can. What she didn't see was that the ball slammed on Naruto's head, knocking down him and the ball on the boy's side. "With five points, the winners are: the girls!" "We won!" All of the girls celebrated, as the boys lament over their loss. "Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked at Shino, "Do the boys who didn't play get to eat?" "Of course, or then I wouldn't be able to eat." "Yes!" Lee and Gai-sensei said together.

As the sun set, the girls began to eat out of bento boxes, as the boys watched, hungrily. Hinata has been feeling guilty ever since she hit Naruto, so she walked up to him after eating as much as she could. "Na-Naruto?" Naruto looked up, disappointed and holding his head. "Do…do you want some?" Naruto saw the look on her face, "Of course, Hinata-chan!" Naruto quickly grabbed the chopsticks out of her hand and began to eat. Hinata blushed furiously, "_He…he's using my chopsticks…_" she thought. When Naruto looked up at Hinata he stopped eating, "Oh, you don't have to apologize, this is enough!" She was still blushing; "Oh, sorry…you must still be hungry, here," Naruto gives Hinata back her food. She quickly turns her back to Naruto, putting the chopsticks in her mouth, "Thank you, Naruto-kun…" she said quietly, smiling.

Ino slowly tried to walk over to Sasuke, but Sakura quickly ran over to him. Ino gave her another evil glare, but Sakura gave her a smug smile, leading her eyes to Shikamaru. "Why didn't I just stay out?" Shikamaru said to himself. "Shikamaru!" Ino walked up to Shikamaru, "Want some food?" Shikamaru looked surprised, while Ino smiled at him. Chouji sped over to them, "What about me, Ino?" She quickly looked annoyed, but offered some to Chouji too. Akamaru just ran over to Shino and tried to look hungry and cute so that he could give up some food, but then Kiba did the same thing. All of the Jounin teased Asuma with their food, but then Kurenai decided to let him have some of hers. "Isn't that a beautiful sunset, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him, he just nodded his head.

Everyone decided to start packing up, now that the sun was gone. "Don't you agree that it was a good day, Ino?" Sakura said. "Of course, the ocean's always a good place to be at!" "It looks like your idea worked, Kakashi," Gai said to him with a wink. "We should do this some other time," Kurenai suggested. As everyone began to leave, Hinata just looked into the shining ocean and sky, thinking about how she wishes that this day should never end. "HINATA-CHAN!!!" Hinata quickly turned around, everyone was waiting for her, "Naruto-kun…" "Let's go home, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile, as Akamaru barked out to her. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran towards Naruto and the others, ending the beach day, and hopefully they'll be able to go there again together.

I'm never good at endings, so I guess this one ended kind of weak. Well, I hope you like it, please review. (I've been asked this, so yes, it is one shot.)


End file.
